A Bowsery Survival
by PookaMustard
Summary: Due to Mario finding a trampoline at night, along with Luigi, the duo took down Bowser's ship which was flying to the Bean Bean Kingdom. Bowser has to take the hard way and march back to his far castle along with his assistant, Kammy Koopa. Will they make it?


PookaMustard presents you the third fiction produced by him, "A Bowsery Survival". At last, I made a fanfic for my favorite character of all characters, none other than King Bowser Koopa. Keep in mind though, updates are to be very slow.

* * *

**Midnight at the Airship**

* * *

(A flying airship owned by none other than Bowser is seen flying in the distance through the dark skies, only light source being the moon far away in the blue sky. Only two Koopa Troopas are patrolling the airship, and another is the captain of said airship. Meanwhile, inside the ship's interior. Kammy Koopa and Bowser are chatting, the former standing to him, while the latter is sitting on a wooden throne)  
*Bowser: So in how long are we going to the Bean Bean Kingdom's outskirts?  
*Kammy: At this speed, 5 hours shall take us there, my lord.  
*Bowser: Great.  
*Kammy: You didn't tell me yet why are you going to the Bean Bean Kingdom...  
*Bowser: I have a new plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!  
*Kammy: And it will fail as always.  
*Bowser: Listen first! We're going to conquer the Bean Bean Kingdom, which is free of Mario, then use it's army along with ours to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom! Bwahahahahahahaha!  
*Kammy: Do you think you're going to force them to joining?  
*Bowser: We are the masters of black magic, we know how to manipulate those bean troopers efficiently.  
*Kammy: Great thinking, my lord.  
(Suddenly a noise of something landing on the ship violently is heard. The ship also vibrates a little bit before calming down)  
*Bowser: This is exactly what I told my loyal captains to AVOID! I'm gonna talk to him myself!  
(Bowser leaves the wooden throne he was sitting on, walking to his stairs. Meanwhile, on the deck, Mario and Luigi suddenly appeared)  
*Luigi: I told you not to take that trampoline! Mamamia!  
(Mario stomps the two patrolling Koopas, and goes to the captain's room and stomps him as well. Both see a chest, and Mario opens them. 3 P-wings are the result)  
*Luigi: Not weird for me, maybe the Koopas use them as parachutes!  
(Mario and Luigi try to run outside the captain room, but Bowser stands ahead of Mario and Luigi outside at the entrance, looking fierce, mighty and evil, and surprised as well)  
*Bowser: So you're the ones who did that to my airship? This time I'll make sure you're so DEAD!  
(Bowser flames at the duo, but they avoid him. Mario distracts Bowser as the latter goes after the former so to strike him with his claws, Luigi picks a Koopa shell up, uses a P-wing, and jumps off the back of the airship, throwing a Koopa shell as he glides own to safety, hitting the two propellers and effectively sinking the ship like if it was on water)  
*Luigi: Mariooooooooooooooo!  
(Mario jumps off with him, with a P-wing as well. Bowser goes after him as he jumps, but fails to catch Mario)  
*Bowser: MARIO!  
*Kammy: My lord, the ship is falling down at high speed! We're gonna slide to the ground!  
(Screams are heard from inside the ship)  
*Bowser: Oh no! I brought with me my best Koopa workers to gather me materials to build a castle over there! They'll be history because of Mario! Nooooooooooooo!  
(The airship, which is speeding at an angle down to Earth, collides with the ground and slides on it, until it stops somewhere. The sun rises eventually. The airship vibrates somewhere suddenly. That vibrating part gets flown off, and its Bowser who did that, who looks tired and powerless)  
*Bowser: Where... are we...?  
(Kammy, missing her hat and having messy hair, follows him)  
*Kammy: Unfortunately, there are none of my magical equipment left with me. So I'm afraid we'll have to walk back to your castle.  
*Bowser: That's easy!  
*Kammy: I did mention this part: walking back to your castle.  
*Bowser: How far are we from the castle?  
*Kammy: Your airship traveled 3 hours during the night at a speed of 160km/h, the last time I asked the captain for the journey's statistics. That's around 500 kilometers back home!  
*Bowser: WHAT?! We're not going back to the castle unless we cut ALL this distance? Grrrrrr!  
*Kammy: So are you going to be the great King Bowser, king of all Koopas, or are you going to be a hobo?!  
*Bowser: No matter the harsh circumstances, I'll never become a hobo! I'm King Bowser, I never give up attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, kidnapping Princess Peach, nor fighting Mario! This situation is no different!  
*Kammy: Great. As none of our supplies survived, we need to stop at the nearest town to gather our required supplies, mainly food, equipment and magic. And using my still working magical senses, there is one to the north.  
(Bowser and Kammy look to the north. Ahead of the bright, pure light green grassland, a lone tower stands there)  
*Bowser: I see one tower only, but... Agreed! Let's march to the north!  
(Bowser and Kammy leave behind the airship, and set off for the tower far in the horizon. The town appears clearer and bigger as they get near it, until the town became completely visible)


End file.
